Always on your side
by 99 CDN
Summary: It all started off as a normal day, but when she received a phone call from her older brother Kate Todd's world came crashing down. The father she had hoped to forget is out of jail and is looking for them... Can Gibbs save his Katiegirl? R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Caitlin Todd spent the whole night tossing and turning in her bed, unable to fall back asleep after what seemed like the hundredth time she woke up she peeled back her blanket and groaned as her stiff back lamented. For a second she merely spread her toes open and shut on her luscious carpet relishing the softness against her toes. Glancing over her shoulder and read the digits on her alarm clock; she still had 2 hours and a half before she had to be at work. Sighing she pushed herself to a standing position and walks the sort distance to her window and part the curtains to let the dawn light in. She stayed there for a few minutes just watching the orange and purple clouds and felt the growing warmth against her skin. Making up her mind she stretched until she was breathless and she softly headed to her connecting bathroom, slowly stripping off her clothing on the way.

Once she was in the bathroom she closed the door and stared at herself in the mirror a second at the dark circles under her eyes and her dishevelled mocha-brown hair. With a twitch of her lips she turned the cold water faucet on and let the cold water run into her scooped hands and she splashed it in her face, once again she watched herself in the mirror and watched streams of water run down her cheeks she grabbed the pink wash clothe on the counter and padded her face dry. A little more content she slid her shower door open and turned the old fashioned faucets to her desired heat and pulled the shower lever. The minute she head the soft 'ting' of the drops hitting the porcelain bottom she got in and slid the door shut behind her.

She closed her eyes as she wet her hair enjoying the pressure the jets were pulsing on her scalp and blindly felt around for her shampoo bottle on the floor. When her fingertips felt the rounded tip of the cap she brought it up to her eyes and squinted her eyes open a little to read the label. Once she poured the desired amount in the palm of her hand she placed her hands to her head and scrubbed vivaciously, scrubbing the sent of apricots and mangos in every strand root to tip. She rinsed it all out and watched as the suds accumulated on the drain.

She was about to reach for her conditioner when a faint shrill of the telephone on her nightstand got her attention. The only reason it could be ringing is that Gibbs had a case for them. For a milli-second she contemplated not to answer it but then realized that it wasn't her cell but her landline ringing. She turned off the faucets and dashed out of the shower and grabbing her terri-cloth rob from the hanger behind the door and wrapped it around herself as she ran for the phone and answered it on its last ring.

"Hello?" she answered as she tucked a soaking wet strand of hair out of her face.

"_Kate is that you?" _came a frantic voice on the other line.

"Michael?" she answered

"_Yea it's me honeybee, listen to me carefully. I want you to turn n your TV and tune in on the news channel," _Kate frowned at her oldest brother's tone he was never this nervous before. She walked cautiously out of her room and headed to her living room.

"What is this about Mick? You're scaring me," she answered as she walked around the couch and picked up the remote and turned on the dead TV.

"_That's nothing honeybee, now go on any news channel," _he said now whispering.

Kate did as she was told, the minute her eyes saw the image she fell back on the couch suddenly exhausted and out of energy.

On TV there was a scene out of the Courthouse in Indiana where a man she knew all too well was being released. Both her and Michael tuned in the news cap saying nothing.

"_**Earlier this morning at the Marion County Courthouse Judge Gerald Moore ended George Todd, now you may remember the case against Mr. Mitchell fourteen years ago when he was sentenced for 20 years with no probation for beating his wife to death as well as sexually harassing his youngest daughter Caitlin Todd,"**_Kate and Michael both watched horrified as a family picture of them was mounted on the screen. She could remember when that picture was taken. It was the morning before her mom was beaten to death, her father had taken them all to the beach, which he later admitted it was merely a reason to see his daughter in her purple tankini. Kate closed her eyes against the atrocity on the television set. Her mind told her to turn it off and forget she had ever seen it but the shallow breathing on the other line said otherwise.

"_**The young Todd children have now grown up to work in the criminal justice department. While Michael John Todd works as a homicide investigator in Philadelphia and has achieved the rank of Lieutenant, the youngest of the two; Caitlin Ann Todd worked in Presidential Detail for a while and from them moved on to work at NCIS Headquarters,"**_

Kate was having a panic attack, shut her eyes tight and tried to block out what she was hearing.

"Why would they let a man like that out Michael, they can't," Kate lamented sounding like the younger version of herself.

"_I know Katie, I know, we have to think of something, do you want me to come down there?" _Michael asked. Kate smiled a tiny grin at her brother's love for her but shook her head.

"I don't want him to think he's controlling my life, I want everything to appear normal," she said meekly. Looking back to the television the image was now on the man that had caused her so many nightmares before. "Mickey, it's him," she said shakily pointing at the screen.

"_**Mr. Todd, what are you hoping to do now that you have finished your sentence?" the reporter woman who's name was Rebecca White asked as she put the microphone towards the older man. **_

"_**I want what every father wants, to be reunited with my family, we have so much to talk about, I have come at odds with what I did and I realize that it was wrong, I just hope we can be a family again, I miss my buckaroo and my buttercup"**_

"_Can you believe that dick?" _Michael asked rhetorically as he shut off his television. He heard small whimpering sounds coming from Kate's end which caused him to worry. _"Katie, are you ok?"_ he asked softly.

Kate heard his voice but she couldn't talk her moth would open but nothing would come out. She had never heard that nickname that her father had called him; forever it caused her to remember the ordeals she went through when she was 8. _"Katie-girl answer me please," _his voice was a little more urgent but still soft.

In a monotone voice Kate replied weakly, "I have to get ready for work now, I'll…I'll talk to you later," and with that she hung up.

"Kate!" Michael yelled as he clung to the phone as if it were his lifeline. He knew that tone of voice, that was the exact tone she had used after her father was put away, it reminded him of the living dead, it had none of her heartfelt attitude, none of her usual joy, just fear. He hung up the phone and hurled the remote at his television screen causing it to crack it.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled at the split screen hoping his father could hear him. In a hurry he ran to his room and brought of the small duffel bag from under his bed and marched to his dresser and threw the necessities behind his back onto his bed. Slamming the drawers he cursed and packed his luggage and stomped out of his house and hailed a taxi.

"Philly Airport and step on it," he said briskly. He was going to help his little sister through it no matter what. He'd be damned if he let that jackass ruin her life again.

**AN: **I know this might not be my normal type of story but bear with me, it'll end up happy at the end. Hope you like it Read and Review pllzzzz


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

Kate had dressed in a robotic motion, if it were any other day she would take great care in choosing what outfit she wanted to wear, or the way she would place her hair. Today, however she grabbed what was closest; a pair of black Levis and a green ¾ length-sleeved blouse. Her hair had dried in waves and all she did was put a matching green slim headband to hold her bangs back. No makeup was applied, her teeth were brushed and she was out the door.

The drive to NCIS was slow and uneventful all she could think about was her father's release; she still couldn't fathom the fact that anyone would let someone like her dad out of jail. She took a few deep breaths pausing a second or two between and started over again. She knew her brother would be here as soon as possible she had a very healthy relationship with her brother; it had to be for her to get over the ordeal all those years ago.

As she parked her car in the Navy Yard she just sat there a minute and rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Come on Todd you can do this, you've done for the past 20 years for crying out loud!" she said to herself. Deep Breath. Gathering her purse and keys she stepped out of the car but the second she saw the News trucks parked at the entrance and noticed Jenny Sheppard exchanging furious words with the crew she wanted to hide under her bed forever.

This was the first step and she knew it, gathering all her strength she took proud steps towards the side path to the entrance in hope to avoid any unwanted confrontation. In that instance fate was not smiling on her. A cameraman spotted her and threw his hand in the air to get her attention.

"Miss Todd, can we get a comment?" at that moment the whole group turned their heads and they all fell on Kate. The second the worlds came out of his mouth her head shot up and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Both reporters and Cameramen hurried to where Kate was and questions were thrown at her top speed.

"Miss Todd, how does it feel to know your father is out of jail?"

"Do you have any comments on your brother's whereabouts?"

"How did you deal with your mother's untimely death?"

Her head was going back and forth towards the speakers to tell them to take a hike but another question was said. At the minute she thought she couldn't handle another question she felt an arm grab hold of her upper arm and attempt to pull her to safety. Her head shot to the right and was met with Jen's sympathetic face. As they hurried towards the entrance the hustle followed them, never relenting their questions. Through the whole ordeal Jen merely answered "No Comment!" When they were in the doorway one question broke through the crowd that caused Kate to crack.

"Now that your father has been released, will you get back together with him?" Kate halted in her steps and her ears started to heat up as they did when she was angry. She whirled again and was met with about 10 microphones shoved in her face.

"Are you serious? You want to know if I'll look for him? Would you want to get back with a man who beat and abused you since you were merely old enough to talk? Would you want to talk to the man who beat you and your brother day and night for his pure enjoyment? Would you even want a group of media hounds to show up at your work and remind that girl that when she was 8 the man she was suppose to call 'her father' beat and killed her mother because she tried to protect her kids!" She yelled in their faces as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"We have freedom of speech, the people have the right to know-"

"To know what? How you're ruining people's lives for extra ratings? You think you're helping people when you 'report' the news, but honestly you're making it worse," she whispered in sheer anger.

She pushed the through the door and marched through security with taking the time to make small talk with Barney.

Jen who had heard everything and was speechless at the door along with everyone else turned towards the News crews and bellowed in her best authority voice.

"Get the hell off this Base!" she turned and left them high and dry gaping like codfish as she went and tried to find her agent.

Kate ran a beeline for the stairs, she needed to talk with someone that wouldn't judge her as week and just treat her like a normal person with a problem. As tears continued to fall down her cheeks she made her way slowly down to 'Autopsy'.

When she reached 'Autopsy' she heard muffling voices of her dear friend Ducky. She managed a small smile when she realized he must be talking to the new arrival. She rubbed at her eyes to clear the flow of salty tears and pushed her way through the two doors.

"Ahh Jethro I've been expecting you- Oh Caitlin, dear how are you feeling? Come here," he beckoned and held his arms out for her to retreat to. She briskly walked over to where he stood, him still wearing his civilian clothes having just arrived. "I'm so sorry Caitlin I had no clue,"

"It's okay Ducky, none of you did," she said as she burrowed her face into the lapel of his jacket where she caught the faint smell of whiskey and oak from his prestigious home he shared with his mother.

"Why haven't you told us Caitlin?" Ducky asked as he ran his hand up and down her back as if she were a small child needing protection from a demon.

"It's my nightmare, I didn't want to bother you with it," she mumbled into his coat lamely.

"Well that's silly dear, we're a family, not matter what happened to you in the past we're always here for you," he said as he withdrew her from his chest a little and wiped the tears flowing non-stop from her eyes.

"Thanks Ducky, I know I could count on you," she said as she plastered a little smile on her lips and blew her nose on the tissue Ducky gave her.

"That's my girl, now why don't you splash some cold water on your face and we'll take it from there," he suggested as he walked over to the coat hanger in the far corner of his lb and hung his trench coat and hat before he rubbed his hands together.

George Todd took his first steps into the apartment the court had leased him and shed his suit jacket. For twenty years he awaited the day to breathe to free air and fell the wind go through his no crew cut grey hair. Now that he was free he had great plans he was about to let unfold. He knew as he undid his tie and threw it on his bed that that news cast rocked his children's world. He also knew that because of it Michael would come running to his little sister's side, it would make it all the easier for him. As he placed his beat up suitcase on the rickety poor excuse for a mattress and un zipped it as his parole officer poked his head through the door for the briefest second before making his way down the hall to the fridge.

Making sure his patrol officer wasn't anywhere to be seen he shrugged off his suit and exchanged is for a sweatshirt and jeans he picked up at a Zellers on the way to his apartment. Changing his dress shoes into runners he double knotted them and crept over to the opening of his room and yelled to officer making himself a sandwich.

"Hey Lou I'm going to take a shower," he said as he walked over to the ratty bathroom connected to his room and pulled the shower curtain open and cringed at the state of the appliance. The walls were cracked and mildew was slowly spreading through the many cracks.

"Help yourself, don't take all the hot water though, by the looks of this trash can we'll need it for supper," Lou responded as he stacked up the salami and pastrami between two buns.

George ran his hand through his silver buzzed hair and brought the hood of his sweatshirt over it before he turned on the shower, shut the curtain and scurried out the bathroom closing the door behind him. Dashing across the room he went over to his window and pried it open, which proved very difficult due to the dried paint that was so meticulously applied. Once the layer was chipped and gotten rid of he slid the door open and hoisted himself on the fire escape ladder. Turning his body briefly he slid the window close and swiftly made his descent from the 9th floor.

The minute he slid down the ladder onto a closed trash dumpster and leaped off that he made his way out of the alley whistling like any average joe. As he strolled down the street he headed for the corner coffee house to meet his informant. Tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans he looked both ways before he made a run across the street into an 80's style coffee house.

Once in he took off his hood and looked around the brightly lit room for the man he sought. In the corner of his eye he noticed the man in the far corner taking a forkful of apple pie and shoving it into his mouth hungrily. He approached the homeless looking man who wore a mole bitten plaid shirt and dirt encrusted jeans. When he got there he took his seat in the red leather booth he roamed his eyes around for any onlookers, satisfied they were apart from the major groups he leaned over to the other man and spoke in hushed tones.

"Did you acquire it?" he said as he took the man's mug and poured some milk and sprinkled a decent amount of singer into it as he stirred it absently placing all his attention on the man before him. The burly man coughed and without taking a pause from his pie slid a manila folder across the table in which George cleared his throat and slid in under his sweatshirt and tucked it in the rim of his pants. He downed the rest of the coffee in one gulp, slid back to his informant the wad of unmarked hundred dollar bills and scooted out of the booth and exited the coffee shop to make his way back to his apartment before his oaf of a patrol officer would notice his disappearance.

**AN: **Thank you for all the reviews you've sent me (smiles) hope you like this chapter as much as you did the first. Enjoy. xox


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3**

On the way towards her desk from 'Autopsy' she willed herself to calm down, she had told Michael she didn't the man controlling her life did she not? Than why did she seem to lose all resolve when she saw a friend? Tilting her head towards the ceiling of the elevator she watched perplexed at the changing of the numbers 5-6-7-8-9, at nine she waited for the elevator to stop and open. Taking one more deep breath she plastered on carefree smile on her face and stepped out and took her first steps into the bullpen.

"Good morning Tony, McGee," she said pleasantly as she walked around her desk and hung up her purse on the coat hanger beside the file cabinet and sat down at her desk staring at how meticulously clean it was compared to Tony's and couldn't help but smile.

"Wow Kate you look…different," Tony managed to say as he leaned back in his chair for a stretch.

"Thanks Tony, because that's what every girl wants to hear when she comes in at work," Kate responded as she turned in her swivel chair to boot up her computer.

"No but seriously, how are you doing Kate?" he asked not meeting her eyes but tracing the eraser end of his pencil on his desk.

Kate looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

"Been better, why do you ask?" she asked him pausing in her work and spotting McGee's head go upward and his eyes go from her to Tony.

"It's just that…" he lamented still not meeting her gaze.

"You thought I'd be a nervous wreck is that it?" she asked faking amusement, deep down though she was touched beyond belief.

"Well yah…no offence," he said but added the last part in a hurry blur that McGee had to roll his eyes and whisper across the room from him while Kate went to the next room to pour herself some sludge-like coffee.

"Smooth," was all he said before going back to work on leftover paperwork. From across the room Tony made a face ad shuffled around his desk before he came out with his eraser and chucked towards his fellow Special Agent when out of the blue and hand came out of nowhere and caught it mid-flight.

Tony gulped when he first notice who the hand belonged to. Gibbs didn't even have to give Tony a look, the younger agent apologized and turned his head and busied himself with doing whatever he could find.

Gibbs's lips curved upwards slightly and looked around the room as he threw the eraser up, catching it and throwing it up once more.

"Where's Kate?" he asked his agents looking around the many cubicles. Both Tony and McGee pointed towards across the hall towards where everyone could get a dose of burnt coffee. He shook his head unbelievingly and headed over there, but before he left their clutter of desks he put the eraser back on Tony's desk and received a sheepish grin from its owner.

Kate stood but the window staring down at the large group of NEWS Jockeys and sighed as she continued absently stir her coffee. She was so out of it that she didn't even notice Gibbs' presence until he was staring out the window at her shoulder.

"How you hanging in there Kate?" he asked causing her jump and the coffee in her hand to slosh over the side and drip onto her hand. After ignoring the burning sensation coursing through her hand she turned around.

"Seriously Gibbs you have to make more noise when you come into a room," she said feigning innocence and quickly trying to change the subject at hand.

"I'll consider it, now are you going to answer?" he asked patiently as he turned his back against the window, crossed his arms and leaned against it with his ankles crossed in a casual position.

"You I think I would if everyone would lay off the subject," she said almost heatedly. Closing her eyes she raised a hand for him to remain silent and after taking a deep breath or two she apologized. "I'm sorry Gibbs that was out of order, I didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did," she said as she walked over to where the coffee machine was, took a handful of napkins and dabbed her hand from where the coffee had spilt a little earlier.

"It's understandable Katie," he murmured, keeping his voice down low so as any passer-by would think nothing of it, but tended his arm out and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her snug to his chest.

She stiffened at his unfamiliar action but a second later she relented and let herself be held, let someone else carry the weight that is forever slamming on her shoulders driving her into the ground. A second later she straightened herself and he loosened his grasp around her.

"It's just this whole dad thing is driving completely and utterly up the wall!" she exclaimed taking selfish sips of her coffee. The corner of Gibbs' lips curved upward as he saw her face pucker in disgust. "And then there's the issue of rotten coffee," she lamented wiping her tongue on a napkin and throwing both the cup and napkin in the garbage before heading out the door. Gibbs met up behind her and placed his hand at her elbow automatically as if to lead her and yet at the same time to protect her as well.

When Kate rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. There in front of her was a man she knew all to well. A huge smile was plastered to her face as she felt her pulse quicken minute by minute.

"Mike!" she exclaimed, the man turned around from a conversation with DiNozzo. When he saw who had shouted out his name a smile as intense as Kate's appeared on his face.

"Katie?" he exclaimed back. Kate shot herself from the other side of the room and ran in the sanctum of her dear brothers arms. As she burrowed herself deep in his worn black leather jacket she felt him bring his own arms around her waist and lift her up and twirl her around as he did when they were kids. Tony shared surprised looks with McGee whose mouth nearly dropped on his desk. Gibbs had turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. Never had he seen his highly respected Special Agent twirl in the air like a young child, that is exactly the picture he saw when he looked at her right now. He pictured 5-year-old Katie with long wavy hair decorated prettily with light pink and purple ribbons, a cute puffy dress with ruffles and lace with shiny lack shoes. Not the 5-year-old little girl that was brought up the way her monster of a father brought her up.

"Gibbs?" Kate said as she, her brother, Tony and McGee were all in a huddle and were staring at him because of the starry look in his eyes.

"Boss?" Tony asked in turn.

Gibbs snapped out of it right when Kate and Michael swapped looks of confusion.

"As I was saying, Gibbs this is my brother Michael, Michael this is my boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she said a little more slowly bewildered from the way he was acted suddenly.

"Ahhh so you're the famous Jethro Gibbs Katie-girl tells me about," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kate smile fell abruptly when she hear the response her brother had given to the introduction and elbowed him in the lower stomach hard enough to hear the wind get knocked out of the burly man. "What I meant by that was that she has spoken of you in a very…dignified way," he stumbled through it. Kate rolled her eyes. Tony was snickering in the corner by the water cooler.

Michael turned towards the laughing and a smile sprouted in his dancing green eyes.

"You must be Tony DiNozzo," he said going over to the water cooler and shook Tony's hand.

"She mentioned me did she?" Tony leaned against the cooler with his arms crossed.

"Absolutely, she mentioned she was working with a skirt-chasing gigolo I just associated it with you," he said shrugging his shoulders in amusement. He turned away from Tony's statue-like figure' jaw dropped practically to the floor. He walked over to where Kate sat at the edge of her desk staring at him with smiling as but her mouth was set in a frown.

"Now what happened to that smile you were wearing a couple of seconds ago?" he said smoothly rubbing her shoulder in comfort. She smiled sadly up at him and McGee, Tony and Gibbs saw that that was their sign to leave the siblings alone. From the corner of Kate's eye she saw them step into the elevator and disappear.

Looking back to her brother a second before she hopped of the desk and strolled over to the wide-panned window and gazed down at the sea of reporters.

"Right now? Someone far from here," she murmured touching the glass lightly with her fingers.

"I know Katie-girl," he said as he gathered his baby sister in his arms and held her tight. "You want to get out of here?" he asked looking past the wave of reporters to the seaside and got an idea to cheer his sister up.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked still halfway dazed.

He smiled and went behind her desk and picked up her purse and handed it to her and grinned his famous heart-stopper smile.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out," his eyes grinned as he led her towards the elevator before she realized what she had forgotten and dashed back to her desk, left a note for her boss and jogged up to catch up with her brother.

**A/N: **_Here's my next contribution to my story, hope you like it. Don't worry the villain re-appears for another go. This might not be the strongest hit but bear with me the next chapter will be better. _


End file.
